juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Characters
A list of minor characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. Principality of Erlia Albert Crest Firill's grandfather, the previous king of the Principality of Erlia and the man responsible for the restoration of the Ds' human rights, who passed away sometime before the events of Volume 4. Albert was portrayed as a great ruler by Firill due to several reformations he made in the Principality of Erlia. He also cared very much for Firill, evident by the fact that he went against Asgard in order to prevent Firill from being taken away and started a movement to restore the human rights of Ds for her sake. When his soul materialized due to the effects of Ether Wind, he didn't hesitate to attack 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr in order to protect Firill, leading to his soul being consumed by the Dragon. He was freed after Hraesvelgr's destruction and presumably passed on. Alfred Crest Firill's father and son of Albert Crest, who was crowned as the current king of the Principality of Erlia after his father's funeral. He is generally a kind man, but seems to be overprotective of Firill, as he constantly questioned Yuu Mononobe about his relationship with his daughter. Fariel Crest Firill's mother and the current queen of the Principality of Erlia. She tends to scold her husband when he steps out of line. Firill's Elder Sisters In Volume 4, Firill was stated to have several older sisters, with the exact number being unknown. They were unable to make an appearance due to preparing for the festival at the time. Helen Brown Helen is Firill's lady-in-waiting and the wet nurse who took care of her during her infancy, Helen is shown to be very loyal to the Crest royal family and is also quite caring towards others, most of all Firill. Highwalker Group Mark Highwalker Lisa's father and CEO of the Highwalker Group. He is portrayed as a tall and slender man that fits perfectly the term gentleman. Although he was initially skeptical of the relationship between Yuu and Lisa, after Yuu saved him and his wife from 'Green' Yggdrasil, he gave his blessings to them and asked Yuu to seriously consider his future with Lisa. Linda Highwalker Lisa's mother. She is portrayed as an older version of Lisa. Nanato City Kai Mononobe Yuu's father and Mitsuki's foster father. He is portrayed as a kind and thoughtful man. Yoshimi Mononobe Yuu's mother and Mitsuki's foster mother. She is portrayed as a voluptuous middle-aged woman. Ohagi A black cat who is the Mononobe family's pet. He was taken in by Yuu when he was given to him by Kili on the day before Nanato City was attacked by Hekatonkheir. Despite Yuu's long absence from home, Ohagi is still rather attached to him as the one who gave him a home. It also appears to still be attached to Kili even after so long. Kazuki & Misaki Mitsuki's parents, who were neighbors and close friends of the Mononobe family, so much that they were considered extended family. After they died due to a car accident, their daughter was later taken in by Yuu's parents, further showing how close the relationship between the two households was. Kazuki was portrayed as a well-built man, while Misaki was described as a slender woman with very long hair that draped down to her waist and were tied with a big ribbon. Ren Miyazawa's Family Rena Miyazawa Ren's deceased mother. She was described as a tall, red-haired woman woman with a cheerful and bold personality by Ren. Before her death, she was researching the Ether Wind phenomenon alongside her husband, Kenya Miyazawa. Midgard Mayumi A student in Midgard's Gerhilde Class and the first person that greeted Yuu during his arrival at Midgard apart from Mitsuki and Iris. She is described by Yuu as a glasses-wearing girl with a serious personality, although she was shown to get flustered when Yuu responded to her greeting. She also took part in the operation against 'Red' Basilisk, being part of the group that supported Mistilteinn. During the school festival in Volume 5, Mayumi appeared again dressed in medieval clothing as her class had prepared a theater play called "The Adventures of Yuu the Hero", based off of Yuu's accomplishments. While Tear and Lisa enjoyed it, Yuu felt embarrassed over it. NIFL Captain Shelley A NIFL officer in charge of NIFL's Middle Eastern Fourth Branch and the former leader of the dragon-hating organization that Ariella Lu belonged to, along with being the one who sold her to Kenya Miyazawa. Shelley was also the one who had Ariella act as a spy for NIFL, using the children back at the organization as leverage to force her to cooperate. Despite her seemingly villainous actions, she is actually an upstanding woman as was noted by Ariella herself, as she had no intention of harming the children even if Ariella failed. Furthermore, when she appeared before Ariella as she was being transferred to Midgard, she was fully prepared to be killed by her due to how she treated her. Kunato Ktinos One of Sleipnir's members. Like all members of Sleipnir, he possessed a small part of the scrapped Authority, Code Lost, and participated in the assault of Midgard under Ariella's command and control. When Ariella was transformed by Yuu, he lost consciousness alongside the other members, while his scrapped factor was passed on to Major Loki. Otr Axe One of Sleipnir's members. He is portrayed as a hot-blooded man with monstrous physical strength that oftenly quarrels with Regin Club. Like all members of Sleipnir, he possessed a small part of the scrapped Authority, Code Lost, and participated in the assault of Midgard under Ariella's command and control. When Ariella was transformed by Yuu, he lost consciousness alongside the other members, while his scrapped factor was passed on to Major Loki. Regin Club One of Sleipnir's members. He is portrayed as a hot-blooded man with martial arts expertise that oftenly quarrels with Otr Axe. Like all members of Sleipnir, he possessed a small part of the scrapped Authority, Code Lost, and participated in the assault of Midgard under Ariella's command and control. When Ariella was transformed by Yuu, he lost consciousness alongside the other members, while his scrapped factor was passed on to Major Loki. Robin Dark One of Sleipnir's members. He is portrayed as a talkative man that annoys his comrades with his constant rambling. Like all members of Sleipnir, he possessed a small part of the scrapped Authority, Code Lost, and participated in the assault of Midgard under Ariella's command and control. When Ariella was transformed by Yuu, he lost consciousness alongside the other members, while his scrapped factor was passed on to Major Loki. Sigurd Gram One of Sleipnir's members. He is portrayed as a straightlaced individual with a strict adherence to rules. Like all members of Sleipnir, he possessed a small part of the scrapped Authority, Code Lost, and participated in the assault of Midgard under Ariella's command and control. When Ariella was transformed by Yuu, he lost consciousness alongside the other members, while his scrapped factor was passed on to Major Loki. Lancelot Ignite One of Sleipnir's members. He is portrayed as a man who always does things his own way, fans flames and pours fuel on various fires depending on the situation. Like all members of Sleipnir, he possessed a small part of the scrapped Authority, Code Lost, and participated in the assault of Midgard under Ariella's command and control. When Ariella was transformed by Yuu, he lost consciousness alongside the other members, while his scrapped factor was passed on to Major Loki. Nataku Yue One of Sleipnir's members. He is portrayed as a person that takes every opportunity to train no matter the situation, upholding a policy of uninvolvement. Like all members of Sleipnir, he possessed a small part of the scrapped Authority, Code Lost, and participated in the assault of Midgard under Ariella's command and control. When Ariella was transformed by Yuu, he lost consciousness alongside the other members, while his scrapped factor was passed on to Major Loki. Navigation Category:Characters